Conventional methods for restoring data to a target computing system typically involve copying large amounts of data to the target computing system. Unfortunately, this data may be restored to the target computing system without regard to the actual needs of the target computing system. For example, a target computing system may rarely, if ever, use or access a majority of the data restored to the target computing system during a restore operation. This may result in an inefficient use of computing and/or network resources during the restore operation.
Moreover, a user of a target computing device may be unable to use or access any portion of the restored data until the entire restore operation is complete (i.e., until the entire amount of data has been restored to the target computing system). Accordingly, there exists a need for systems and methods for more quickly and efficiently restoring data to target computing systems.